Hunger for Perfection
by Kiera Jinx
Summary: A monster appears near the Hidden Leaf Village to devour powerful shinobi. Naruto will have to train under a new master if he's to gain the strength necessary to defeat it. Rated T for Violence, Mild Language, and Cell
1. Trouble in Ginger Village

There was a heavy atmosphere in the Hokage's office as Neji Hyuga entered. Lady Tsunade had requested him specifically for a special mission. "You're here," Tsunade acknowledged as Neji entered, her nose wrinkled with worry. "You called for me, Lady Hokage?"

"I'm sending you to Ginger Village," she told him.

"Ginger Village?" Neji thought about it. It was a small village of around forty people, to the West of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"We've lost contact with them over the past week, and I need you to do reconnaissance. With your Byakugan, you should be able to look into the matter from a distance," she spoke with a very serious tone.

Neji was a bit confused. "With all due respect, Lady Hokage, but is there a reason you need a jonin level shinobi for this mission? This seems like something a team of genin could handle."

The Hokage took a deep breath, and stood from her chair to hand Neji some letters. "Two weeks ago, the village chief sent us reports of monster sightings on the outskirts of town."

"Monster sightings?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he read the letters carefully.

"With the Shinobi War still not over, I felt that any new threats that Madara could have come up with needed to be dealt with immediately. I sent a team of chunin to investigate, but," she broke eye contact with Neji and grit her teeth, "it's been over a week, and they haven't contacted us back."

"A team of chunin..." Neji puzzled.

"Your mission is strictly reconnaissance. Gather as much information, and return to the Leaf. Whatever you find, you are _not_ to confront it!" she raised her tone sharply. Neji nodded, handing the letters back to Tsunade. "I have a very bad feeling about this one," she told him, as he left. Her words felt heavy on his mind, but nonetheless he made West for Ginger Village.

* * *

In a matter of hours, Neji had arrived on the outskirts of the village. He climbed to the top of a tree, well out of view, and activated his Byakugan to survey the village. The whole place was a ghost town. Scattered throughout were loose clothes, some of which had holes in them, as if they'd been stabbed, yet there were no bloodstains anywhere to be seen. Then, he heard a woman's scream. His Byakugan immediately tracked her down. A young woman, wearing a Hidden Leaf headband, was rapidly running out of a house she had apparently been hiding in. _"One of the chunin sent by Lady Hokage?"_ Neji thought. Behind her, a towering, lanky, insect-like humanoid creature walked out of the house after her. Its green, speckled skin reflected the evening light in a rainbow pattern. Its long, slimy tail had a stinger at the end. The creature quickly extended its disgusting appendage forward, and stabbed the frightened kunoichi in the back. She fell limply to the ground, as the tail began to suck away her insides.

The creature drooled from its beak-like mouth as it watched the girl's body shrivel away. And then, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Neji fired the condensed blast of air at the monster, after having rushed over to assist. The beast was caught off guard from Neji's sneak attack, and sent hurdling forward. Neji rushed over to check on the girl, but she was gone. All that remained of her was a pile of clothes, and her ninja headband. "Damn it! I wasn't fast enough!"

The monster rose back to its feet. Its reptilian eyes narrowing on Neji as its beak contorted into something resembling a smile. "Neji of the Hyuga Clan's branch family," it growled.

"It can talk?!" Neji quickly regained his fighting posture. "What do you want?!" he demanded.

The insect guffawed. "I want to _devour_ you!" It shouted as it rushed forward. It unleashed a series of punches and kicks that seemed all too familiar to Neji, as he narrowly avoided each attack. _"What's going on?"_ he thought, _"these moves... aren't these Guy-sensei's moves?"_

Through his Byakugan, he found an opening in its attacks, and unleashed a Double Palm to push it back. It slide backwards a few meters, but retained its posture. "I suppose an attack like that wouldn't work on you." It raised its right hand, with its palm extended out. "Perhaps this will do the trick."

Its palm began to glow with chakra building up, swirling around and around, until before long, it took on the shape of a ball. Neji watched, awestruck. _"No... it can't be... but that's Naruto's jutsu!"_

"Rasengan!" the beast announced as it rushed forward with lightning speed. Neji barely had time to react. "Rotation!" Neji began spinning rapidly to generate a shield, blocking the creature's jutsu just moments before impact. It held the Rasengan in place against Neji's shield for a few seconds, before the chakra eventually dissipated. That moment, Neji stopped spinning to counter attack "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-"

That single instant Neji had dropped his guard, the creature's tail burst from the ground behind him, and stabbed into his left arm. It had used the Rasengan as a diversion, while its tail burrowed underground for the sneak attack. Before Neji had a chance to react, the creature began to drink away Neji's arm. Neji kicked the tail off, and leaped to a safer distance, but the damage had been done. Neji's left arm was little more than a shriveled useless husk. He winced in disgust looking at its remains.

The monster hissed, "Stay still, Hyuga. You can't win."

Neji carefully considered his options. No matter what he thought of, he could not think of a way to defeat this creature in his current condition. He had only one idea of any merit.

"I surrender," he told the thing. Its narrow eyes widened. "Is that so...?"

"But," he continued, "before I die, I wish to know what the creature that killed me really was."

The monster straightened its posture, and laughed through its breath. "Very well. Since you're the first decent meal I'll have had in a long while, I'll humor you."

"I am Cell," the creature introduced itself, "the Artificial Thirteen Tailed Beast, created by the genius scientist Bibidi."

"Thirteen tails?" Neji inquired. "What happened to your other twelve tails?"

"Unfortunately the form you see before you is incomplete. I have yet to obtain my Perfect form, but all in due time."

"You're not complete? Why would your creator unleash you if you were incomplete?"

"Hmhmhmm..." Cell chuckled, "Bibidi's methods of collecting cell samples were far too slow for my liking. I had been kept in an incubation pod for twenty years, while his spy network collected information, and cell samples. However, with that method, achieving my Perfect form would have taken at least another ten years. So, when I saw an opportunity, I broke out, and devoured the old man. I've determined that the power I have currently is enough to collect the necessary DNA to achieve perfection."

Neji was still confused, "Cells? DNA? What are you talking about?"

"My body contains cells of some of the greatest shinobi of our time," he boasted, "including the Hidden Leaf Village's Third and Fourth Hokage. In order to achieve my perfect form, I need to acquire the cells of even more powerful shinobi. In particular, I'm looking for powerful Kekkei Genkai, like your Byakugan."

"I see. Then, I have one last question," Neji declared, as the fatigue was beginning to set in, "After you kill me, who do you plan to target next?"

"My, aren't we curious?" Cell taunted. "Very well. If you feel you must know, my next target is to be Naruto Uzumaki."

"?!" Neji gasped.

"The Uzumaki clan's powerful chakra will be invaluable to my future endeavors, and devouring the Nine Tails is sure to be a great boon as well."

"I see," Neji said solemnly.

"Now enough stalling for time. I've been absolutely starving for a good meal, and I know you'll hit the spot!" Cell leaped forward, stabbing Neji through the chest with his stinger. Neji smirked. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our meal."

Neji disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone?!" Cell realized. The real Neji had already left before the fight even began. Cell laughed, "You tricked me into giving up all of that information." He casually wiped the dirt off of his tail as he stared off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Well played Neji Hyuga. It looks like Naruto will have to wait a bit longer for his turn."


	2. Cell's True Power?

It was a cloudy day in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Naruto was eating his favorite ramen at the Ichiraku shop to take his mind off of the war. Unfortunately, it was but a brief distraction, when Kakashi came into the shop to tell Naruto that the Hokage urgently needed to see him.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Granny can wait, just let me finish this bowl!" Naruto complained, as usual when a meal was interrupted.

"No, Naruto. 'Urgent' means now," he said, bonking Naruto on the head. "Fine, fine..."

Naruto and Kakashi entered the Hokage's office to find Tsunade, shouting angrily at Neji, as Yamato and Hiashi Hyuga stood at the corners of the room uncomfortably.

"You disobeyed my direct orders!"

"For the sake of gathering more information, I felt it was necessary..."

"And what if your ploy hadn't worked, and it found you?!"

"Uhhh..." Kakashi interjected. Tsunade and Neji abruptly stopped as the two entered.

"Ahem," Tsunade collected herself, "Now that everyone's here, I'll get you all up to speed. A new threat to the village's safety has shown up. It calls itself the Artificial Thirteen Tailed Beast, Cell. It's been created by the scientist Bibidi to track down and kill Kekkei Genkai users, to add to its own power."

"Bibidi...?! You mean _that_ Bibidi?!" Kakashi said with trepidation as sweat visibly began to drip from his brow.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled confusedly, "What's so special about this Bibidi guy?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Bibidi is a scientist from the Land of Demons. He's the one who created the tools that sealed away the true Thirteen Tailed Beast..."

"He _was,_ " Tsunade corrected him, "According to Neji's info, he was killed by his own creation."

"Wait, wait, there's a Thirteen Tailed Beast?" Naruto asked, but everyone ignored him.

"We can't rule out the possibility that the Village Hidden in Darkness may be trying to take advantage of the war," Tsunade continued.

"Village Hidden in Darkness?" Naruto asked, once again confused.

Kakashi again turned to Naruto, "The main ninja village in the Land of Demons. They don't play nice with the other villages, although, they haven't made any moves against anyone in over two decades."

"That's enough for the briefing," Tsunade stated, "I'm giving you all your assignments. Since you are all potential targets, you will all go into hiding until such a time that we can assess a proper strategy to get rid of Cell. Yamato! Kakashi!"

"Yes," the two said simultaneously.

Tsunade handed them both scrolls. "This is the location of a secret base I used to hide from lo-... err, it's not important. Head there and await further orders."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hiashi, Neji, you two are to take the rest of the Hyuga clan to the Hyuga clan hideout."

"Understood," Hiashi complied. Neji was looking down at the floor, clear frustration shown in his eyes. "I-"

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade interrupted Neji before he had a chance to speak.

"Lady Hokage, I know his tactics! I can beat him this time!" Neji insisted.

"Out of the question!"

"I have a new jutsu I can use against him! If I hit him with it, it will kill with absolute certainty!" Neji spoke with conviction.

"Wait," Hiashi interrupted, "You don't mean _that_ assassination jutsu, do you?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi, the one in the same. I've mastered the technique, and if I can hit him with it, victory is assured!"

"And what if you miss?!" Tsunade yelled, the worry clearly showing in her voice.

Neji turned to her, with fierce determination in his eyes, and said "That won't happen."

"I think," Hiashi spoke before Tsunade had a chance to rebut, "We should let Neji give it a try."

"Wha-..?!"

"It would be unwise to underestimate the might of the Hyuga clan. If he has truly mastered the Hyuga clan's ultimate assassination jutsu, then no one can stop him. I will take the rest of my clan to the hideout, but Neji stays with the village."

Tsunade grumbled. "Fine!"

There was an awkward silence for a while, before Naruto broke it. "Uhh, so I...?"

"Oh," Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Your mission is the most important one, Naruto."

"Really?!" Naruto reacted with glee.

"You're to gather up these items from the village, and deliver them to the temple at the top of Mount Paozu," she handed Naruto a shopping list.

"No..." Kakashi muttered.

"Huh...? This is all food..." he looked down the list, and saw the food was listed in absurd quantities, "What the hell, Granny?! How am I supposed to carry all of this?!"

"J-just think of it as training... so you can surpass Sasuke!" Tsunade said disingenuously.

"That excuse isn't gonna work this time! Who the hell is this food even for?"

"Right, that's the important part. The food is to serve as a bribe. You're to convince the one living there to help us fight Cell. He's..."

"God," Kakashi interrupted. Naruto stopped to look over. "God?"

"The God who lives at the top of that mountain is the only living being outside of the Land of Demons who's face the Thirteen Tails and lived to tell about it. His help will be invaluable," Tsunade explained.

"But he's notoriously difficult to talk to," Kakashi looked up, as though he were reminiscing upon something, "You'd probably get along well."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto spouted indignantly.

Kakashi waved his hands dismissively, "Nothing. Nothing. It was a compliment, really."

"Do you understand your mission?" Tsunade asked as she got up from her desk, and approached Naruto.

"Yeah yeah..."

She patted Naruto on the head, and ruffled his hair a bit. "We're counting on you, Naruto," she said with a reassuring smile. Naruto blushed, and looked away.

"And if you see any big green bug men, run."

* * *

Naruto stood just outside the village gate, dragging a large cart full of various meats and noodles and other delicious foodstuffs. Kakashi and Yamato met up with Naruto. "Now Naruto," Yamato said, "If you get hungry, don't go eating anything off of that wagon. Here, I've prepared some rations for you," Yamato handed Naruto a sack with around two days worth of rice-balls.

"Yeah thanks..." Naruto said with disappointment. "Which mountain is Mount Paozu, anyway?"

Kakashi pointed to the West, at a mountain so large, it rose above the clouds, where the top couldn't be seen. "Oh, come on!"

With that Naruto parted way with Kakashi and Yamato, and began running through the forest, dragging along a giant wagon full of food.

Two kilometers. Three kilometers. Naruto was surprised at how well his training paid off, as he was covering ground much faster than he thought. Then, as he exited the forest into an open field, he saw him. Standing across the field, staring at him with a cold gaze. The green insect monster called Cell licked its beak-like mouth hungrily as it gazed at Naruto longingly.

"Hello... brother," it whispered into Naruto's ear, as it very suddenly appeared right next to him. Naruto leaped away, momentarily abandoning the food-wagon to engage the opponent before him.

"You're... Cell," Naruto had difficulty speaking at the sight of the grotesque monstrosity.

"Hmhmhm, I see Neji's already delivered the information to the village. A pity, I was hoping to catch a few more prey by surprise. But, I suppose it doesn't really matter, all things considered, because no matter what you may know, you're still going to die."

"That's where you're wrong!" Naruto declared. "Sync with me, Kurama!" His body glowed orange, as he synced his chakra with the Nine Tailed Fox. "When me and Kurama team up, no one can beat us!"

Cell's eyes widened, as his mouth stood agape, tongue hanging out, drooling profusely. " _Oh Naruto! Oh Naruto~!_ " he ecstatically spoke through heavy breath. " _I can't wait! I can't WAIT TO DEVOUR YOU!_ "

They charged at each other, fully ready to do combat, when suddenly, Cell was knocked away by a kick to the face. Naruto stopped running when he saw him. Cell rolled back to his feet to look upon his assailant. He grinned. "Neji Hyuga. How good to see you again."

Neji stood firm, battle stance at ready, piercing Byakugan stare directed squarely at Cell. "I followed Naruto, figuring you'd show up to try to ambush him. If nothing else, I have to commend you on your honesty, Cell."

"And I only sought Naruto, knowing you would come to his aid. If nothing else, I must commend you on your predictability, Neji Hyuga," Cell mocked him.

Neji scowled. "Naruto, you have a mission to fulfill. Leave him to me."

"Wouldn't it be better if we worked together?" Naruto asked.

Neji scoffed. "Hmf, a loser like you would just slow me down."

"Tch! You arrogant little...!" Naruto grumbled, before conceding, and releasing his chakra mode. He walked back to the cart, Cell's eyes watching him with every step, as he got ready to leave.

As Naruto started to run, Cell leaped at him shouting "Not so fast!" but then in the blink of an eye, Neji intercepted Cell in mid-air, hitting him hard with a palm to the stomach.

"Thanks, Neji!" Naruto yelled as he ran away at lightning speed. And just like that, Neji and Cell were alone together once again.

Cell wiped his mouth of the little bit of blood he spat out from Neji's attack. "Impressive, you weren't nearly that strong the last time we fought."

"I must admit," Neji confided, "Shadow clones are not my specialty. My average clone only has around 40% of my real strength, and I can only maintain them for a few minutes."

"Hmhmhmhm. So you presumed, based on our last match that your true strength could best me?" Cell scoffed. "Well, I have some news for you, Hyuga. You weren't the only one holding back."

Just then, Cell's pupils dilated and began to glow red. Three little tomoe appeared in each eye, spinning around his pupils. "Impossible, but that's-...!"

"Indeed, the Sharingan. You didn't truly think that I had listed off all the genetic material in my make-up, did you? I have cells from Itachi of the Leaf, Gaara of the Sand, and _so many more_. Maybe you've heard of this next one," Cell pointed his fingers at Neji as his finger started contorting outward. "Digital Shrapnel!"

The bones of his finger-tips shot out with tremendous speed. Neji barely dodged out of the way, but as he did, Cell moved over in the direction Neji dodged, preparing to stab him with his stinger.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Neji spun around, creating a force-field that threw Cell back. Neji then grabbed Cell by the stinger, and slammed him, face-down to the ground. Cell gasped in shock, as Neji leaped up into the air. "Eight Trigrams: Piercing Rotation!" Neji spun around mid-air, this time not creating a force-field, but instead, a drill with his spinning chakra. Cell screamed in pain as Neji's jutsu dug into his flesh. He quickly put his hands together in a hand-seal. "Expansion jutsu!" Cell momentarily inflated into a spherical shape, throwing Neji off, and then returned to his normal size. Neji was unphased by the counter-attack, and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Incredible," Cell gasped through his breath. "With speed and reflexes like that, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you an Uchiha." The attack had clearly taken its toll on him, as his breath was ragged, and he was bleeding profusely from his back.

"An Uchiha? You insult the Hyuga with that comparison. I will show you now, with this final jutsu, that the Hyuga clan is invincible!" He shouted as his Byakugan seemed to shine with ferocity. "Eight Trigrams...!"

He appeared in front of Cell instantaneously, his hands clenched tightly into fists "Twenty-five fists!" he rapidly began punching Cell in all of his chakra points.

"Fifty fists!" His fists punched faster and faster with each strike.

"Seventy-five fists!" The speed was getting so incredible, it seemed as though Neji was punching with numerous arms.

"One-Hundred Crack Fists!" The punches kept coming at blinding speed, until it all stopped with one brutal punch to Cell's jaw, throwing him off his feet, and back to the ground.

Cell was shaken, he had a hard time getting back up. "W-what... was that jutsu?! What did you do to me?!"

Neji fell to his knee, exhausted. "The Hyuga clan's ultimate assassination technique, Eight Trigrams: One-Hundred Crack Fists. I exhausted every last ounce of my chakra to overload all of your chakra points. In a matter of seconds, each of your chakra points will burst simultaneously, destroying your body from the inside."

"In other words," Neji grinned, "You're already dead!"

"I-incredible," Cell was at a loss for words. "To think you had already made it this far... HRGH" Cell wince, as his body began to contort and inflate in unnatural ways, until he started bursting apart at the seams. He screamed a monstrous roar as his body exploded into a puddle of green gore.

"Hah... hah... it's over..." Neji sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his brow. He slowly stood back to his feet, and began to walk back to the village. " _Ah, wait,_ " he remembered, " _I should go to Naruto and tell him of my success._ "

Just as he turned around to go to Naruto, the sharp sting of failure pierced his abdomen. "Wha-?!" Neji was helpless to stop, as Cell's body put itself back together, all the while his tail was drinking away Neji's whole being. "Did I forget to mention that I have Tsunade's regeneration?" Cell taunted coyly.

"That was a truly incredible display of your abilities, Neji Hyuga. Rejoice! As a reward, you get to become one with Perfection."

Cell guffawed endlessly, as Neji shriveled away and vanished, now forever one with the beast.


	3. His name is

As Naruto pulled the food cart up the mountain path, he stopped suddenly. " _Naruto?_ " Kurama spoke up, " _Why have we stopped?_ " Naruto turned to look back down the path he came from. A cold chill ran down his spine. "It's nothing, I just..." Naruto hesitated to put it into words, "it felt like something was wrong, just now."

" _Well, of course,_ " Kurama scoffed, " _those fools in the Leaf Village are sending_ _ **us**_ _to deliver food to some absent 'God', while they run and hide from some fake Tailed Beast? Pathetic!_ " Naruto shook his head, "That's not it. It's more like... something terrible just happened."

Kurama paused, pondering what Naruto could have meant. " _Stop worrying about it,_ " Kurama said, dismissing Naruto's fears, " _that Hyuga kid can handle himself. Let's hurry up and finish this arduous task, so we can go squash that bug ourselves._ "

Naruto turned forward along the mountain path again. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Cell's body had now completely rebuilt itself from the damage of Neji's attack. " _What an incredible jutsu. I'll have to remember that one myself,_ " he though to himself. The creature quickly climbed up the tallest tree he could find, to try out his newly acquired Byakugan. His new pale white eyes surveyed the land. "So, who shall be my next meal?" he looked all about until he spotted his prey. " _Yamato and Kakashi Hatake are moving together through the forest. The fools probably think I won't attack them both at once, and Naruto is... climbing Mount Paozu?!_ " Cell was taken aback by how far Naruto had gotten in such a short period of time. " _The boy's gotten faster than my information led me to believe. If I go after him, then Kakashi and Yamato will slip through my grasp._ "

"Very well," Cell conceded to himself, "Naruto's time will come, there's no need to rush. Kakashi and Yamato shall take priority." Cell decided.

Kakashi and Yamato leaped through the forest trees on their way to the hideout. "Do you really think it's possible," Yamato asked, "that Madara joined forces with the Village Hidden in Darkness?" The two kept up their brisk pace as they spoke. "I don't think it's impossible," Kakashi responded, "but I think the Hokage's theory that they're simply taking advantage of the chaos of our war is more likely."

"But why have they stayed so quiet up until-" Suddenly, the massive insectoid monster they had been running from teleported directly in front of them. "Kakashi, look out!" Yamato shouted as he kicked Kakashi away. "Too late!" Cell declared, thrusting his stinger through Yamato's abdomen. Cell paused, "What's this?" noticing something wasn't right, and just then, Yamato vanished, and in his place, a log was lodged onto his stinger. "A substitution jutsu?!"

Wood pillars emerged from the trees surrounding Cell, as Yamato attempted to crush him with his signature Wood-Style jutsu. Cell, quick on his feet, used his Macabre Bone Pulse to grow large bone-spikes all over his body, stopping the wood pillars short of crushing him. However, while this may have saved his life, he was now trapped within a wood and bone prison.

"Kakashi, now!" Yamato signaled to Kakashi. He leaped up into the air, rapidly performing hand-signs all the while. "Fire-Style: Fire-ball Jutsu!" Kakashi stated, blowing a massive ball of fire into the tangled mess of wood. Cell screamed in agony as the burning wood immolated his body.

Yamato and Kakashi stared up at the suspended ball of fire they created. "Did we get him?" Yamato asked. Kakashi continued looking on. "I'm not sure..."

A minute later, Cell stopped screaming, and announced "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" generation a force-field from within the wooden prison and freeing himself. He emerged from the burning tinder, his shell charred, holding two bone-swords in his hands. His Sharingan eyes were fierce with anger. "An ultimately pointless effort, but I will admit, that hurt like hell."

"Eight Trigrams... Then you already...?" Kakashi was dumbfounded and horrified by the thought.

"Indeed! I faced Neji Hyuga earlier. He was a most scrumptious meal."

"You monster..."

"Now now, Kakashi, don't be so quick to judge. For the power I'm seeking, no sacrifice is too great."

"You'll never devour me, or anyone else again!" Kakashi charged his Lightning Blade, but just as he was about to charge forward, his feet were stuck. He looked down, and his feet were sinking in quicksand. "Wha-?"

"You think I want to devour you? Oh Kakashi, you poor fool. I wouldn't gain anything from devouring you."

Kakashi jerked his legs to try and break free, but he couldn't. "You didn't notice?" Cell taunted, as he pointed to his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he just realized what was going on. "Mangekyo Sharingan...?!"

"You're caught in my Tsukuyomi. I needed an opportunity to speak with you one on one, without Yamato's interference."

"If you don't want to devour me, then what do you want?"

"I want to join you!" Cell declared with a wide smile.

"Join me?! As if!"

"Now now, Kakashi," Cell shook his head, "I will obtain my Perfect Form. It's inevitable at this point. Becoming Perfect is only the first step."

"First step?"

"That's right! After all, what good is a perfect Tailed Beast, without a perfect Jinchuriki?"

"You... want to be sealed inside a Jinchuriki?"

"Of course! For it is only with the combined power of a Tailed Beast and a Jinchuriki that their true power is realized! Kakashi Hatake, you are without a doubt one of the most skilled Shinobi on the planet! With you as my Jinchuriki host, we could be invincible!"

"Hmph," Kakashi scoffed at the offer, "I'll pass. I think I'd rather you just ate me."

"Heheheh" Cell chuckled, "That's fine. The offer's still open if you ever change your mind, but for now, I should tend to Yamato. I could use a delicious serving of Senju cells right about now."

"Damn you..."

Back in the real world, just as Kakashi and Cell had locked eyes after Cell had escaped his burning prison, Kakashi fell over unconscious.

"K-Kakashi?!" Yamato shouted out.

Cell turned to him with an evil grin, "Kakashi's not here right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"D-damn it! I can't take him on my own!" Yamato quickly threw down a smoke bomb, momentarily obstructing Cell's view, and then five Yamatos jumped out of the smoke, and ran off in separate directions. Cell laughed in his raspy voice. "Oh Yamato, you're merely postponing the inevitable."

* * *

Naruto's breathing was getting heavy as he was nearing the top of the mountain, not from fatigue, but rather he was simply not used to how thin the air was up there. Still, he had finished his journey much faster than he thought he would. It had only been half the day since he left. If he hurried back, there could still be time to get another bowl of ramen at Ichiraku.

Now wasn't the time to think about that, though. As he approached the top, a temple came into view. Naruto figured that must be his destination, and he picked up the pace.

He had finally arrived at the top of the mountain. The top was a flat plateau, above the clouds. Despite how high up he was, there was grass and flowers all over the mountain-top. Naruto then noticed he wasn't alone up there. Someone was tending to the flowers with a watering jug.

Naruto set the food cart down, to speak to the person. "Excuse me, are you God?"

The man stopped tending the flowers to turn around. He was a plump creature, with inhumanely black skin, and pointed ears. Its face was somewhat off-putting, with completely circular eyes, and plump fat lips that looked like some kind of fish. It was dressed lightly, with loose fitting pants, and a vest, wearing a turban adorned with a sapphire atop his head.

The man stared at him blankly. "Maybe," he replied.

Naruto wasn't sure how to talk to the man. His presence made him very uncomfortable. "I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village and-..."

"Leave the tribute, and go," the man interrupted him, and continued to tend to his flowers.

"H-Hey, now wait a minute!" Naruto, ticked off from getting interrupted suddenly returned to his normal self, "I didn't come here to give tribute to some stupid God, I'm here on a mission!"

"Then you will not leave of your own will?" He asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto responded.

"Hmph, very well." Just then, the man vanished, and appeared directly in front of Naruto, punching him in the face. Naruto tumbled backwards. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was because you are weak," the man taunted him.

"Why you," Naruto snarled, "I'll show you weak! Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created a hundred Shadow-clones surrounding the man.

"Oh," the man responded sarcastically. The Naruto clones all tried to jump him at once, but all of them were knocked away at once, and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Like I told you, you are weak."

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm not done yet! Let's sync together, Kura-..."

"Mr. Popo, what's with all the noise?" A voice emerged from inside the temple as the door opened.

"Oh, God-sama," The man, now known as Mr. Popo, responded as he turned toward the door.

"God...?" Naruto turned to look as well.

A man emerged from inside the temple. He was wearing loose fitting orange gi, with a blue belt. He had long black hair, that seemed to spread out in every direction but down, and aside from a monkey-tail hanging from his back-side, he looked like an ordinary adult human.

He waved to Naruto.

"Hey! My name's Sun Wukong!"


End file.
